King Kong (Draft227's fanon)
King Kong is a 2019 American action-adventure epic that is a remake of both the 1933 and 2005 films of the same name. The film makes part of the same universe of the 2014 Godzilla film, marking it's debut as the second installment of the new Godzilla series. Plot In 1932, at the height of the Great Depression, film maker Carl Denham's (Seth MacFarlane) latest picture is slammed by critics, mainly because of its poor quality special effects. Hoping to make a comeback, Denham alongside his competent, but coward assistant Preston (Elijah Wood) decides to journey to an uncharted island and shoot his next film on location, even managing to secure the use of a ship, the Venture, to take him there. However, he is unable to find an actress who will play the lead role until he stumbles upon young Ann Darrow (Natalie Portman). He meets Ann, who has just lost her job as a vaudeville actress, when she tries to steal an apple from a market stall for a young child. After buying her a hot meal in a diner, Denham convinces her to accompany him and star in the film. To film, Denham calls his cameraman Herb (Brad Dourif) and sound effect producer Oliver (Edward Norton). On the ship, Captain Englehorn (Michael Fassbender) sets sail for the Indonesia, but it is revealed that they are not actually heading for Indonesia. Denham wants to film on the mysterious Skull Island, located in the center of the Indian ocean, but keeps this a secret from the rest of the crew and from his two leads: Ann and a man named Bruce Baxter (Robert Downey, Jr.) an actor, until they are well at sea. His ex-business partner Nate Perrault (Hugo Weaving), now an environmentalist who wants to see the island for himself, stows away with them and warns Denham about an legendary deity at the center of a terrifying cult once widespread in Indonesia. This cult was finally eradicated by the Hindus and muslims, although Perrault had heard some rumors that it is still active on Skull Island, but Denham doesn't believe him. Ann meets the crew consisting of Ben Hayes (Samuel L. Jackson), Young sailor Jimmy (Thomas Sangster), Peek (James Kyson) and Lumpy (Doug Jones), Ann also mets first mate Jack Driscoll (Mark Wahlberg) with whom she does not get along with at first. Over the course of the voyage however, they grow close and begin to develop feelings for one another. Eventually, the Venture finds itself lost in a fog bank when suddenly, Skull Island emerges from the mist. The crew head to the beach to investigate the beat of drums and encounter a native village, but notice that they are cut off from the jungle by a huge wall. Observing the natives busy in the preparations of a human sacrifice, Perrault realizes that the tribe are worshipers. They interrupt the natives' sacrificial ritual and a fight breaks out, just to Oliver be killed by one of the natives, whom Captain Englehorn manages to kill. The crew then returns to the ship and the decision is made to leave the place as soon as possible. That night, Driscoll is preparing to confess his true feelings to Ann, who is resting in her cabin. Peek comes in and tries to rape her. Before anything else can happen, the natives attack the ship. They kill Peek before abducting Ann and taking her to the island. When they realize what has happened, Denham, Driscoll, Baxter and the half of the crew members mount an expedition to go and get her back while Ann is tied to two large columns on the other side of the wall, realizing too late that she is being offered as a sacrifice. The others arrive and fight their way through the village and Driscoll manages to climb on top of the wall, where he witnesses a giant ape emerging from the jungle, untying Ann and taking her away. Having pioneered among hostile natives, Driscoll, Denham, Hayes and the other men decide to go into the jungle to rescue Ann. In the meantime, Ann discovers the remains of the previous sacrifices when her sacrificial cap falls off, revealing her blonde hair. Kong is fascinated and Ann, seeking to capitalize on this unexpected situation, manages to calm Kong and win him over, taking note of Kong's capacity for emotion. Trekking through the jungle, the group encounter other fantastic creatures which also inhabit the island, such as a large bird who attacks the team after Lumpy accidentally frightens it's young, and Plateosaurs battling for mating rights. Hayes realize that Jimmy has entered the group hide and demands him to go back, but he replies he wants adventure. They first encounter a rampaging Brontosaurus and manage to kill it, with Baxter shoots flee a pack of Velociraptors, pursuing Brontosaurus. In the panic, Herb gets eaten alive by Velociraptors and Denham almost get killed. After the incident Bruce desists of the mission, with Preston trying to flee as well, just to be stopped by an angry Denham. They then wind up at a swamp where Hayes and Driscoll has the men gather materials in order to build a raft with which to cross. Meanwhile, Ann manages to calm Kong and win him over, taking note of Kong's capacity for emotion. The crew pulls together a makeshift raft and are almost across the swamp when a plesiosaur emerges from the depths and destroys the raft, killing two men. The crew manages to swim the last stretch and escape, but one unfortunate man trips and is also killed. The crew next accidentally run straight into a herd of Triceratops, which begin to chase them. They manage to escape by running out onto an enormous log spanning a chasm, but the noise alerts Kong, who is nearby. Kong places Ann on top of a tree while he goes to investigate and encounters the men trying to cross the log bridge. Driscoll and Hayes are only ones to make it across before Kong arrives. Driscoll avoids detection by climbing down a vine into a small crack in the side of the wall. Kong throws Hayes against a rock and his body falls into the chasm, causing Jimmy to panic and open fire. Kong shakes the rest of the sailors off the log bridge and into the chasm. When they wake up in the chasm, Lumpy find Zen dead, and Carl's camera is destroyed. Three giant silk worms eat Lumpy alive, as the rest of the tem fight against giant insects. Kong returns to Ann and rescues her from three Vastatosaurus rex, descendants of Tyrannosaurus rex, then takes her to his mountain lair. Englehorn, Baxter and the rest of the crew save the last three members of the rescue party from a pit of giant insects. Taking advantage of this struggle, Jack returns to the top of the cliff and decides to go after Ann with Perrault. Denham and Jimmy meanwhile, is sent back for reinforcements. Kong takes Ann up to his lair atop Skull Mountain. In the cave, Kong is attacked by a giant snake, but he kills it by whacking it's head on the cave floor. He then brings food to Ann and she and Kong enjoy a moment of calm to observe each other. Jack then arrives at Kong's mountaintop lair but Perrault is killed by giant winged lizards who then attack Kong. Ann takes the attack as a chance to escape with Jack. Kong spots them and gives chase, forcing them to jump into the river below which carries them back to the village gates, where Denham and Englehorn are trying to hold off the natives. Kong easily breaks through the gate and goes on a rampage, killing many native villagers, but he is knocked out by chloroform. Denham decides to present Kong to the public in New York. Jack and Ann manage to reach the village gates, where Denham and Englehorn let them in. Denham reveals that he has created a plan to capture Kong and bring him back to America so that the expedition won't have been wasted. However, an enraged Kong easily breaks through the gate and goes on a rampage, killing many native villagers. He eventually falls into a pit trap and smothered with chloroform. Seven months later, Denham is ready to make his great comeback by revealing Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World, with the introduction taking place at a theater in New York City. It is a huge event and people come from all around to see Kong. Back stage, Ann confesses to Jack that she is nervous about seeing Kong again, but he comforts her and then proposes to her. Ann accepts just as Denham arrives and congratulates them before they all head out on stage to introduce Kong. The curtain is lifted to reveal a subdued and shackled Kong, to the surprise and amazement of the audience. However, the flashes from a crowd of photographer's cameras caused Kong to become enraged and he breaks free. The terrified audience flees as Denham looks on in shock, realizing that he's screwed up again. Kong goes on a rampage and derails an elevated train, killing many civilians. In the chaos, Jack and Ann become separated so he steals a taxi to find her. Kong thinks he has found Ann sleeping in an apartment and pulls her out of the window, but finds that he was mistaken and drops the woman to her death. Kong then encounters Driscoll and flips the taxi over. Before he can kill him, however, Ann appears and calms Kong down. However, when the police arrive, Kong grabs Ann and continues to tear through the city. Eventually, Kong is left without many places to run so he climbs to the top of the Empire State Building, from where he and Ann look out over all of New York. Driscoll is tended to by medical personnel and overhears that Kong has kidnapped Ann and taken her to the Empire State Building, where the military is going to shoot him down using airplanes. Jack races towards the tower while the squadron arrives. While Driscoll ascends the Empire State Building, the planes open fire and mercilessly blast Kong with gunfire. Kong manages to knock one plane out of the sky, killing the pilot, but is ultimately unable to fend them all off. Kong gazes at Ann one last time before succumbing to his wounds and falling from the top of the skyscraper to his death. Driscoll arrives and embraces Ann while a crowd gathers around Kong's body. As the police try to hold people back, Captain Englehorn emerges through the swath of onlookers and a reporter next to him remarks that the planes got Kong. Denham replies that it wasn't the planes, but beauty that killed the beast. With that, Denham solemnly turns away and vanishes into the crowd. Cast *Mark Wahlberg as Jack Driscoll *Natalie Portman as Ann Darrow *Seth MacFarlane as Carl Denham *Lou Ferrigno as the basis, motion capture and voice of Kong *Michael Fassbender as Captain Englehorn *Elijah Wood as Preston *Thomas-Brodie Sangster as Jimmy *Samuel L. Jackson as Ben Heyes *Hugo Weaving as Nate Perraut *Doug Jones as Lumpy *Robert Downey, Jr. as Bruce Baxter *Brad Dourif as Herb *Edward Norton as Oliver *James Kyson as Peak Video Game(s) *Son Of Kong Category:Films Category:Legendary godzilla timeline Category:King Kong